What About Me?
by 78GrandPrix92
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's daughter was put in an Orphanage at 3 months old. Strange things happened to her, but until she was moved to London, she never knew why.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**What About Me?**

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

**Warings/Disclaimer: **AU. I do not own Harry Potter or any of J. K. Rowling's characters.

* * *

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

"Seize The Day" by Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Weasley now Potter stood in front of the Orphanage, holding their three month old baby girl. She was a tiny baby, with pitch black hair from her father, and bright green eyes from both her mother and father. Her pale skin, which she got from her mother, seemed to glow in the moonlight. Ginny Potter was weeping as she looked at her daughter, she would never get to see what she grew up to look like or act like. She would never see her daughter take her first steps, nor her first words. Ginny Potter turned her head into her husbands chest and cried harder, clinging onto him. He was not doing to well himself, he wanted to raise his daughter, he wanted her to have a mother and father, something he never had growing up, but there was no choice it was for her safety.

They never wanted to give her up, but it was for the best. The war between Voldemort and the Light Side had just ended, Voldemort was now dead, but the danger was not yet gone. Death Eaters still lurked, killing members of the Order. Harry and Ginny Potter did not want their daughter to be raised in fear and in hiding. They were scared she would die before the age of three if they were to keep her. They needed to find and capture the rest of the Death Eaters, and it was not safe to have a child while they worked 24/7. That was why they were all the way over in America, in front of an Orphanage, saying good bye to their beautiful daughter. They each gave her a kiss on the forehead, walked up to the door of the Orphanage, set her down on the ground, rang the doorbell, and disapperated.

* * *

All right. I've started a new AU story about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's child. I hope you like this story, and don't hate me for the Harry/Ginny ship. This story will be all about their daughter. Also, I would like to apologize for not updating my other story, I am working on it, but I'm now back in school and its my first year in high school. I also seem to have writers block for that story, sorry.

-GrandPrix


	2. Chapter 2: Hailee Potter

**What About Me?**

**Chapter 2: **Hailee Potter

**Warings/Disclaimer: **AU. I do not own Harry Potter or any of J. K. Rowling's characters.

* * *

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down. _

"Face Down" The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

**Ten Years and 6 Months Later**

"Hailee, you do know today is open house, right?" My best friend since I was little, Addy asked me. Addy was a pretty girl, and tall for her age, she was already 5' 1" and she was only 10 years old. She had light brown, shoulder length hair, and hazel eyes. She had glasses, which the orphanage paid for because she was almost completely blind without them.

"Yes, Addy. I know that today is open house. I'm wearing a dress, you should be happy I even did that." I turned to Addy and waved my hands over my dress, just to prove that I really did try.

Open house is the worst time of the year at the orphanage. All the children must dress up and be on their best behavior, so that a bunch of couples can come in and see if they want to adopt one of us. I feel like a dog put on a window display in a pet shop. Not only that, but I also hate this time of the year because weird things seem to happen to me or one of the couples, they always freak out and there goes my chance at being adopted. Sure, weird things happen all year round, but when open house comes, even more things happen, and more often. Like the time when I was 3; I was playing with the blocks, when a loud and very outgoing couple came in through the door. They immediately commented on how _adorable_ and _cute_ I was. Then they came over and started helping stack my blocks, one on top of the other. When we used all the blocks, I started to take the blocks off one at a time, as was my tradition. I never knocked the blocks for they ended up all over the place and it took longer to gather them all up. The couple obviously didn't know that, and knocked down my whole tower, sending blocks in all different directions. Then they laughed, stood up and walked to the next child. I began crying and suddenly all the blocks had stacked themselves again. The couple and the other children who were in the room began screaming and ran out of the room. From then on something weird happened every year.

"Come on, Hailee. Mrs. Barnett told us to meet in the cafeteria at 8:15. We should head over now, while we still have time to spare." Addy was already walking down the hallway. I quickly ran to catch up with her, and we walked to the cafeteria together.

When Addy and I got to the cafeteria, couples had already started to arrive. All kinds of couples, some were old and wrinkly, some were young and preppy looking, and one was, well...not very nice looking. There was another couple though, who looked very different from all the others. They were wearing some type of black cloak over their outfits, and they were looking at the children's toys and lamps as though they had never seen anything like it before. I turned to Addy and raised one of my black eyebrows in question to the couples strange behavior. Addy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hailee, come here dear. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper are looking for a daughter around your age. They want a _good_ girl, so be on your best behavior." Mrs. Barnett put her hand on my shoulder and steered me over to the couple, but just before we got there she leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Hailee, please, I'm begging you don't do any of your weird tricks. You want a home don't you? So, please, don't scare them away."

The couple was the only non-nice looking couple there. I didn't want a home with them at all. The lady had on raggedy clothes, and the man had a long braided beard and gray messy hair. The man leaned forward so his dirty face was right in front of mine. How the orphanage let these people in I would never know. He smiled a greasy, yellow toothed smile before he spoke.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Bobby Cooper and the lady behind me is my wife Mary Anne Cooper. Would you like to come home with us? We could get you a dog." He smiled again and put his hand on my shoulder.

I grimaced. The only thought going through my head was that he better get his hand off of my shoulder before he got hurt. Suddenly the man yelled and jerked his hand away from my shoulder, clutching it to his chest and looking at it with wide eyes. Then he turned to me with angry, yet nervous eyes.

He shakily asked how I did that. He turned to his wife breathing heavily and asked if he saw what I did to him. She could just shake her head no, she was too stunned to talk. It seemed to have had the same effect on everyone else in the room except the strange couple with the black cloaks. They didn't seem bothered by it at all, it was like it was normal to them. Okay, so I hurt a man without moving and they're completely okay with that, but a lamp makes them stop and stare? That's kind of odd. The strange couple looked at each other, then to me. They began walking over to me.

"Miss Potter?" They asked. My eyebrows crinkled in thought. How did they know my last name? No one but Mrs. Barnett knows my last name. She must have told them. That's It.

"Umm. Yes, Sir. I'm Hailee Potter."

* * *

Okay, so that's my first actual chapter with Harry and Ginny's daughter in it. I hope you liked it, and tell me If I've made any mistakes or errors. Thanks

-GrandPrix


	3. Chapter 3: The Choice

**What About Me?**

**Chapter 3: **The Choice

**Warnings/Disclaimer: **AU. I do not own Harry Potter or any of J. K. Rowling's characters.

* * *

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned _

"Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

"Umm. Yes, Sir. I'm Hailee Potter." I answered the man. He turned back to the lady and gave her a big smile, then he turned back to me.

"Miss Potter, I'm Scott O' Conner and the woman behind me is Lorraine O' Conner." This man, Scott O' Conner, talked with a funny accent. I wonder where he's from? I was brought out of my thinking as he held out his hand for me to shake. Slowly, I brought my hand up to shake his, he was a lot better than Mr. Cooper, even if he was a little odd, and wore funny clothes.

"Nice to meet you Mr. O' Conner." I was still wondering what he wanted with me, they couldn't possibly want to adopt me after what happened to that man, Mr. Cooper, just a minute ago.

"Miss Potter, I'm here from Hogwarts School for Gifted Students in London. Every year we host a sponsor program to help gifted children in orphanages to get a good education. Mrs. Barnett assured us you were a very gifted child, and we would like to offer you a chance to come with us and go to school at Hogwarts." Mr. O' Conner looked up at Mrs. Barnett, who nodded her head in agreement.

I couldn't believe my ears. This was too much, I was finally getting a chance to get out of here and live a normal life, and in _London._ That's what I always wanted, wasn't it? What about Addy, and my other friends here? Weren't they gifted enough too? I was just a freak, weird things always happened to me, didn't they want someone more normal? I would just scare the other kids at the school once they saw what I could do. I must have heard them wrong, they couldn't want me. No one ever could, not even my parents wanted me.

"Mr. O' Conner, you must be confused, I'm not gifted, I'm just a weirdo." I mumbled to him, keeping my gaze on my feet, not wanting to see his face when he realized his mistake. For it _must _have been a mistake, they were probably looking for someone else with the last name of Potter. Right?

He sounded shocked that I would come up with something like that. "No, I'm not confused. You are gifted and by no means a _weirdo._ What you can do is special, not weird. You'll see. If you go to Hogwarts you will realize your just like everyone else." He looked down at me with his light brown eyes. I just shrugged my shoulders at his words. Where could I go that would have people like me? Nowhere, that's where.

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. O' Conner, but you must really have made a mistake. I'm not gifted, and I'm not smart. Can't you pick someone more deserving?" I still kept my head down, I didn't want to get my hopes up for an inevitable let down.

"No, I don't think I could pick someone more deserving than you Miss Potter. You've been in this orphanage all your life, and you have a special gift. That's what I'm here for, to give you this chance. Please, at least consider it?" Mr. O' Conner reached out and touched my shoulder, I looked up at him and nodded my head. I would at least think about it.

"I'd like to give you as much time as you need to think about this, but our school starts in two months and we would like to get you there a month early, so you could get settled and get all of your supplies." He gave my shoulder another squeeze before letting go. Then he turned to Mrs. O' Conner and they both said they're thanks to Mrs. Barnett before leaving.

I was left standing there thinking about what just happened and whether or not should I accept the offer. On one hand, I had the chance to finally leave the orphanage, To have a chance at being a normal kid, and a chance to be something when I grew up. I would get to travel to London. _London._ I've always loved London since, well, since forever really. Although, on the other hand, I would be traveling thousands of miles away from the only place I've known of as my home, I would have to leave my friends, and I would have to start all over in a new place. Then again, starting over does sound good.

* * *

All right, I apologize for not updating in a while, but school has been crazy and I joined the swim team and we have practice at least once a day, two times on Thursday. It leaves me completely exhausted, swimming 2 miles a day isn't that easy. But, I'll try harder to update sooner and faster, that is if anyone even likes my story. Which I hope you do.

-GrandPrix


End file.
